In una Fiera del Ciliegio
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Definitivamente, su apatía era un obstáculo... pero digamos que es parte de su encanto.


Espero que les guste… los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen…

**In una Fiera del Ciliegio…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ellos habían sido "amigos" desde siempre, desde cuando a él lo transfirieron a Japón de su país natal, Italia, en primer año de secundaria hasta ahora en la preparatoria…

Ella le había comenzado a hablar por que él era su compañero de asientos, al principio él no le quería hablar, la ignoraba olímpicamente, hasta que muy poco a poco empezaron a hablar, claro, como era él, le respondía con monosílabos… ahora hablaban un poco más sin perder aún su naturaleza apática…

— Umm… sempai ¿Q-quisiera salir conmigo?—una joven de algún curso inferior muy hermosa, de ojos grandes claros, de cabellos largos y recogidos en un bonito moño, maquillada y con la mejillas coloradas, detuvo el paso del joven peliverde que iba caminando distraídamente por los pasillos para llegar a su curso.

Él solo la miró— No.

La chica lo miró incrédula, con la boca abierta y petrificada… los otros jóvenes que estaban alrededor miraron también la escena sorprendidos, el joven solo se limitó a darse la media vuelta y seguir con su trayecto del cual solo faltaban pocos pasos…

— ¡FRAN-CHAN!—una voz conocida lo llamó apenas había entrado al curso y se había sentado en su apartada banca del salón.

La chica cogió una de las sillas más cercanas que encontró y se sentó frente a él.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?—su voz denotaba furia— ¡Deberías ser más amable! Mira que rechazar a una chica así y alrededor de la gente ¡Que maleducado! Desu~... —hizo sonar su mano contra la banca en un golpe a palma abierta.

— Haru… no es tu problema…—dijo el joven apático desviando su mirada hacia un lado tratando de ignorarla…

La castaña frunció el seño e infló sus mejillas en un gracioso mohín, luego, soltó un denso suspiro— Haru no entiende… siempre haz sido un poco popular con las chicas, pero si fueras un poco más amable, ¡Serías capaz de convertirte en un idol! O ¡Como un príncipe! Y tendrías a todas las mujeres muertas por ti y a los hombres con la envidia impresa en sus rostros…—sus ojos adquirieron brillo y sus mejillas algo de color.

— No me interesa…—el peliverde apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, recostándose en la banca.

— ¡Hahi! ¡¿Por qué? Eh… ¿Hahi? Fran-chan… ¿Fran-chan?—Fran se quedó dormido— q-que… que rapidez…

Fran siempre había sido así… desde que él llegó, ella había tratado de ser su amiga, lo investigó, intentó comprender uno de los pocos gustos que ella sabía o logró encontrar, le había insistido hasta que poco a poco él cedía… él siempre sacaba buenas notas y no le interesaban los reconocimientos, él siempre ha sido semi popular con las chicas que piensan que esas marcas bajos sus ojos lo hacen _único_, pero a él tampoco le interesaba la fama, no le interesaba la amistad y mucho menos las relaciones amorosas, y tenía ese gran obstáculo para hacer notar su verdadero _yo_… su apatía…

Su apatía era todo; tenía una lengua afilada lista para ser utilizada en cualquier momento… no hablaba con casi nadie del colegio y no gustaba de los lugares llenos de personas, en otras palabras era un auténtico _antisocial…_

— Haru-san…—otra voz la llamó.

La castaña dio media vuelta— a-ah…—sus mejillas adquirieron algo de color— Buen día…

— Hola, hoy habrá reunión de urgencia en el comité estudiantil…—sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ella.

— ¿Hahi? Tan pronto… Gracias, Yamamoto-sempai…

— Uh… solo era eso, así que… hahaha, nos vemos…—el muchacho se retiró.

_Él sí era un chico perfecto._

Botó un suspiro… _soñar no cuesta nada…_

Lo que no se dio cuenta, era que unos ojos verdes la habían observado, con todas sus expresiones.

— Eh… Fran-chan, hoy me quedaré hasta tarde en el comité ¿Tendrás clases extracurriculares con Mukuro-sempai?—Haru atrajo la atención del peliverde nuevamente.

— No

— ¡¿Eh? ¡P-Pero! ¿Podrías esperarme? S-solo un ratito desu~—rogó la castaña con los ojos brillosos clavados en él, tratando de persuadirlo.

Fran pareció analizarla nuevamente con su mirada— No.

— ¿Hahi? ¡Que grosero! ¡Ahora si secuestran a Haru será por tu culpa!...

Fran simplemente la ignoró.

…

— Ah *suspiro* preparativos para la feria teatral… a pesar de que haya tanto trabajo por hacer ¡Haru dará lo mejor de sí!—la castaña salió del establecimiento educativo y vio que el cielo estaba muy oscuro denotando que ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde— ¿La reunión terminó tan tarde?… _y si algún degenerado_… ¡¿Hahi? ¡NO! No importa… Haru recuerda las clases de defensa personal… n-no pasará nada malo desu~

Haru empezó a caminar por las calles un poco desoladas y semioscuras, directo a su casa, todo empezó bien, hasta que de repente empezó a sentir unos pasos cerca de ella…

_T-Tal vez sea alguna persona que toma el mismo rumbo que Haru…_

Esos pasos se sentía cada vez más cerca…

_M-Mi imaginación…_

Haru empezó a acelerar un poco el paso…

— Ah…

— ¡KYAAAAA! ¡UN PERVERTIDO!—Haru cogió su bolso del colegio y golpeó con fuerza en el rostro a la persona que la estaba "acosando". Haru iba probar qué tan buenos eran los resultados de esas _clases _hasta que, ya estando apunto de volver a golpearlo, logró divisar unos cabellos verdes.

— ¿H-Hahi? ¿F-Fran-chan?—se acercó un poco más a él y encontró al ojiverde pasándose la mano por donde lo habían golpeado.

— Dolió…—susurró levemente.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Haru había pensado que era un degenerado… hehe…—a la de ojos chocolate le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca— D-De todas formas… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No que no tenías clases extracurriculares?...

Fran empezó a caminar.

— ¡E-Espera!—Haru corrió hasta alcanzarlo y luego lo miró penetrantemente como si con eso, lograra obtener una respuesta de sus labios.

Fran alzó un poco las cejas— Mukuro-sensei pidió prestada el aula de computación y como no quisieron autorizarle, burló la chapa del salón y esparció un virus en todos los ordenadores…

— Pff…—Haru quiso contener una carcajada… al parecer él fue arrastrado al _crimen_…

Caminaron en silencio… hasta llegar a la casa de Haru…

— Gracias, Fran-chan… aunque prácticamente vives una cuadra más lejos…—la castaña dijo lo último en un susurro.

— Nh…

Antes de que la castaña pudiera añadir algo más, él ya se encontraba caminando rumbo a su departamento.

…

Haru estaba sentada a lado de Fran.

— Umm… Fran-chan, ya se acerca el Festival… ¿Qué vamos a hacer para el sábado?—preguntó animada la castaña.

— ¿Eh? No voy a ir…—respondió el peliverde cerrando los ojos para seguir escuchando música.

— ¿¡Hahi! ¡¿Por qué? Fran-chan es malo…—Haru hizo un chistoso mohín.

Una chica rubia intentó acercarse al peliverde— A-Ah F-Fran-san…—lo llamó tímidamente la muchacha con las mejillas encendidas.

Fran ni siquiera la escuchó.

Después de un momento, la chica se fue caminando depresiva… Haru frunció el ceño y comenzó a acercarse a él.

Fran minutos después abrió los ojos y encontró el rostro de su compañera demasiado cerca del de él— A-Ah…—su expresión serena cambió.

Haru le retiró los audífonos de sus oídos— Fran-chan… por lo menos si no vas a ir con Haru al Festival ¿Por qué no vas con alguna muchacha que te guste? En realidad, hay muchas chicas que quieren estar contigo, eres popular… ¡Sal con una!—Haru intentó animarlo cogiéndole del hombro a Fran y le sonrió dulcemente ante su atenta mirada.

Fran retiró la mano de la castaña de su hombro y desvió la mirada— Nh… no me interesa

— ¡Ahí vamos de nuevo! Si tan solo te enamoraras de alguien o… fueras un poco más amigable desu~—Haru suspiró.

_Enamorarse de alguien…_

Fran la volvió a mirar fijamente— Entonces… ¿Cuál sería el prototipo de chico de Haru…?—hizo la pregunta con su monótona voz.

— ¿Hahi? ¿El prototipo de chico de Haru?—a la castaña se le encendieron las mejillas de un suave color rosa— No estaría mal Yamamoto-sempai, él es una buena persona, no solo es apuesto, sino que es muy hábil en los deportes y su amabilidad no tiene límites… aunque también es un poco ingenuo pero creo que eso es su atractivo desu~…

Fran seguía observándola intensamente— Amable ¿Uh?

— ¿Hahi? ¿Dijiste algo, Fran-chan?—Haru detuvo su "ensoñación".

Pasaba la misma chica de momentos antes a lado de Fran, éste se quitó un audífono— Mm… oye…

— ¿S-Si?—la chica estaba sorprendida y algo nerviosa, dudaba de que él se refiriera a ella.

— Voy contigo al… Festival…—Fran lo soltó, la chica y Haru quedaron con sus bocas abiertas de la impresión.

_¡¿QUEEEEÉ?_

— ¿E-Enserio?—la chica tenía las mejillas muy rojas.

— Nh…—Fran se volvió a poner el audífono y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Después de unos segundos de incredibilidad y de haber mirado al peliverde como si con eso lograra saber si fue verdad lo sucedido, la chica se retiró muy emocionada.

La mirada de Haru era ensombrecida por su fleco y, en un impulso, retiró de un manotazo los audífonos de Fran.

El peliverde, al darse cuenta de la acción de la castaña, alzó las cejas algo sorprendido.

Haru al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, soltó los audífonos— ¿H-Hahi? Ahahaha… L-Lo siento…—_¿Qué fue eso? Desu~—_ ¡Gah! ¡¿Por qué empiezas a salir con ella?—le empezó a reclamar la castaña.

Fran cogió sus audífonos— Haru quería que fuera más amable…—sentía la necesidad de soltar una semisonrisa… claro, no sería él si hiciera eso.

Haru tuvo que tragarse sus reclamos— P-Pero… ¿La chica te gusta? Es muy bonita y tiene una personalidad tímida que es agradable…—la castaña intentó regresar a sus cabales y analizar las expresiones del peliverde.

— Nh…—el peliverde desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué significa eso? Desu~

— No te importa.

Haru frunció el seño _¡¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?_— Fran-chan no debería salir con alguien que no le gusta—Haru se levantó de la silla y regresó a su asiento.

El peliverde seguía con su mirada neutral.

…

— Ah… ¿Qué hago Chrome-chan?...—Haru tenía apoyada su cabeza en la banca y sus manos se pasaban una y otra vez por esos castaños cabellos.

— Mm… H-Haru-s… digo Haru-chan… etto… ¿Te gusta Fran-san?—la pelimorada se atrevió a preguntar muy tímidamente.

— ¡¿Hahi? ¡No! ¡E-Él y Haru son solo amigos! Desu~—exclamó rápidamente la morena mientras se encendían las mejillas de un color rojizo.

— Ah…—Chrome desvió la mirada.

— ¿Q-Qué significa esa expresión? Desu~

— N-Nada… pero ¿No habías dicho que te sentirías contenta si él empezara a salir con alguien…?—trató de recordarle la joven Rokudo.

— ¿Hahi? Si si… Haru dijo eso y e-estoy contenta—Miura hizo una mueca en forma de felicidad no muy convincente— pero, de pronto a Haru se le revolvió el estómago y…

— H-Haru-chan, ¿No será que estás celo…?

— ¡Ya sé! Tal vez Haru desayunó mucha leche esta mañana desu~—exclamó rápidamente la castaña interrumpiendo a la ojimorada.

Chrome guardo silencio.

— B-Bueno, dejando de la lado a Haru… ¿Qué tal vas con Mukuro-sempai?—Haru estaba los más cerca posible de la joven Rokudo, como si con esa acción lograra sacar más información.

— ¿E-Eh?... Y-Yo no tengo nada con M-Mukuro-sempai…—Chrome estaba muy sonrojada.

— ¿Hahi? ¿No te has declarado a sempai?—la castaña preguntó incrédula, haciendo avergonzar a su compañera.

— N-No…—la pelimorada parecía encogerse en su asiento.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Chrome-chan Kawaii!—la castaña empezó a abrazar a la ojimorada mientras decía la aire "_Kawaii Kawaii Kawaii"…_

**...**

Haru cogió una silla y se sentó cerca de _él_.

— Buen día, Fran-chan—la castaña sonrió amigablemente.

— Hola…—el peliverde la miró de reojo para luego seguir inmerso en la música que le ofrecían a todo volumen sus audífonos.

— Oye… Haru siempre te ve escuchando música… ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?—la castaña le quitó un audífono al chico y se lo puso en el oído.

— Am… Haru…—un pelinegro llamó la atención de la muchacha seguida de su compañero apático— te quisiera pedir algo…—sus mejillas tenían un casi imperceptible color rosa.

— ¿Hahi? Yamamoto-sempai… ¿Qué pasa?

— Ah… bueno… ¿Quisieras ir a…?

— ¡Haru-chan! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!—una chica de cabellos rubios cortos estaba parada a lado de la puerta del curso.

— ¿Hahi? Ya… ¡Ya voy! A-ah… Yamamoto-sempai ¿Qué es lo que quería decirle a Haru?—la castaña lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

— … Bueno, estás ocupada, así que, puede esperar…—el pelinegro desvió sus ojos dorados.

— Permiso—Haru se retiró dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Una vez se hubo alejado, Yamamoto miró al compañero apático.

Fran mantuvo su mirada fija en el tal "sempai" de tal forma que pareciera que lo estuviera evaluando intensamente…

Yamamoto se sintió incómodo ante su fija mirada— hahaha… bueno… me tengo que ir…—dio una risa nerviosa y, aún ante la mirada taladrante del peliverde, también se retiró del curso.

…

— _¡Kya! ¿O sea que vas a salir con Fran-san al Festival?_

— _¡Sí! Ah… estoy muy nerviosa…_

— _Ahora imagínate él, tú, el cielo lleno de estrellas hasta que ¡PUM! Los fuegos artificiales empiezan a aparecer… entonces, dejándose llevar por el momento, se besan y…_

— _¡KYAAA! ¡Tienes mucha suerte! Que envidia…_

En los pasillos de la institución un grupo de chicas estaban conversando animadamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, una castaña, sin proponérselo, escuchó parte de la conversación.

_Pero ¿Qué pasa? Haru debería estar feliz por Fran-chan… _La castaña estrujaba una y otra vez la pequeña toalla rosa pálido que se encontraba en sus manos— ¡Feliz! ¡Feliz!

— Ah… Haru—la aludida se dio media vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos dorados.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Yamamoto-sempai!... ¿Qué pasa? Desu~

— Eh… lo que te quería decir era…—el chico pasó su mano derecha por su nuca—pues, si querías…

— Señorita Miura.

Una voz firme y femenina lo había interrumpido— ¿Hahi? Oregano-sensei—una mujer de cabellos rubios estaba parada a un lado de los dos jóvenes.

— Te necesito en la sala de profesores para un tema del consejo estudiantil—la joven profesora se reacomodaba sus lentes.

— Hai, ahora voy… eh Yamamoto-sempai…—una gotita de sudor bajaba por su sien.

— Hahaha… neh, no importa… ya tendrás tiempo para que te diga…

— Hai, nos vemos, Yamamoto-sempai…—la castaña se alejó con Oregano-sensei camino a la sala de profesores.

Un muchacho apático analizaba la situación, claro, lo había visto todo— Nh…

…

— Haru…

— Hai, Yamamoto-sempai…—Haru se encontraba caminando de regreso a su asiento.

— Eh… es que quiero decirte que…—el chico de ojos color dorado como la miel le seguía el paso, tranquilo— si tú…

— ¡Hahi! Oww…—los ojos de la castaña lagrimeaban. Se encontraba tirada en el piso y su en frente se encontraba una pequeña área roja— d-duele… ¿Pero qué…?—Haru desvió su cabeza y encontró un pie.

— Ah… lo siento…—_esa apática voz_… la conocía, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con esos ojos verdes tan conocidos observándola, sentado en un pupitre.

— F-Fran-chan… ¡Dolió!—la castaña se levantó con dificultad y empezó a reñir con el peliverde— ¡Fran-chan! ¡Debes ser más cuidadoso donde pones el pie! Desu~…

Fran simplemente la ignoraba.

…

Cierta castaña iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio con una enorme pila de papeles en sus manos.

— Haru está cansada…—la ojicafé había estado en la oficina del consejo estudiantil casi todo el día haciendo papeleo o resolviendo ciertos problemas.

— ¡Ah! Haru…—una voz la había llamado.

— Buen día, Yamamoto-sempai—Haru detuvo su paso, observando al pelinegro acercarse hacia ella.

— ¿Papeleo de nuevo?... últimamente hay mucho que hacer en el consejo estudiantil ¿Verdad? Déjame ayudarte…—Yamamoto tenía sus manos extendidas.

— E-Espere desu~—la ojicafé le entregó la mitad del papeleo.

— Yo puedo llevarlo todo…

— Neh… no importa, aunque sea deje a Haru llevar esto—después de todo, no era bueno aprovecharse de la amabilidad de su sempai… los dos emprendieron camino hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

— Ah… Haru, lo que te iba a decir…

— ¿¡Hahi!—la castaña exclamó. _Algo_ la había empujado y, por evitar caer de cara al piso, los papeles salieron volando por todo el pasillo— ¡Nooo!

— Lo siento.

Haru se viró rápidamente hacia el "culpable" y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos verdes— ¡F-FRAN-CHAN!...—frunció terriblemente el seño; no sabiendo como expresar sus enojo y estrés— A-Ahora Haru tendrá que hacer doble trabajo…—de repente, su cara se volvió pálida y una aura azul empezó a rodearla… "_cansada…"_ repetía una y otra vez con la mirada perdida.

— Nh…—el peliverde comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

…

Descuidadamente, su llavero favorito fue lanzado, saliendo volando por la ventana que daba a una especie de mini-jardín.

— Mm… ¿D-Dónde estás?...—Haru buscaba entre los arbustos de la pequeña área verde que se encontraba cerca del edificio de su curso— Haru tiene que encontrarlo…

— ¿Haru?—una voz masculina la llamó, tenía un leve tono de extrañeza.

— A-Ah… Y-Yamamo…

_¡SPLASH!_

— A-Ah…—su voz había sido interrumpida; su cabello que estaba lleno de hojas por la "búsqueda" ahora se encontraba mojado al igual que su uniforme— ¿H-Hahi?...—_¡Le había caído agua!_ La castaña rápidamente miró hacia arriba— ¡Hahi!—volvió a exclamar con fuerza.

— Ah, así que sí había alguien ahí…—se escuchó un leve susurro.

La morena lo reconoció rápidamente haciendo que en su ojo izquierdo apareciera un leve tic— ¡FRAN-CHAN! ¡¿POR QUÉ MOJASTE A HARU?—su piel empezaba a enfriarse— a-a ¡ACHÚ!

— Me pidieron que botara el agua del florero—el peliverde enseñó el florero del curso.

— ¡¿PERO NO PUDISTE BOTARLA EN OTRA PARTE?

— No—el ojiverde desapareció de la ventana.

— ¡F-FRA…! A-a… ¡ACHÚ!

…

Hoy pasaba lo mismo de ayer; justamente cuando el sempai quería hablarle, siempre le pasaba _algo_ que interrumpía su conversación, ¡Y justamente a ella! Y cuando se daba la vuelta o desviaba la mirada, se encontraba con esos ojos verdes seguido de un insensible "Lo siento".

— F-Fran-chan… ¿Por qué estás tan "agresivo"?...—Haru pensó en voz alta. La castaña, quien siempre mantenía su imagen alegre y su brillante personalidad, ahora se encontraba cansada… prácticamente le había pasado de todo en un solo día y con lo que posiblemente venía…— H-Hahi… hoy… hoy también habrá reunión del consejo estudiantil…

— Haru-chan, te ves cansada, ¿Sucede algo?—una rubia de cabellos cortos se encontraba a sentada a lado de la morena.

— ¡Kyoko-chan! N-No, a Haru no le pasa nada ahahahaha…

La rubia la siguió observando, no fue convincente, y por supuesto que ella sabía que había algo, pero esperará hasta que su efusiva amiga se decida a contarle.

— ¡Sasagawa! ¡Kora!—un rubio alto de ojos azules y de sencilla vestimenta informal y militar, estaba tomando pruebas físicas a cada uno de los estudiantes.

— ¡Hai! Haru-chan, hablamos luego…—la hermana menor de Ryohei, se puso de pie, preparándose para la carrera.

Haru siguió sentada en el piso, esperando su turno, viendo a todos ejercitarse— El día está muy nublado desu~

— ¡Haru!

— H-Hahi… Y-Yamamoto-sempai—antes de seguir conversando o mas bien "iniciar la conversación" con su sempai, empezó a mirar hacia los lados para asegurarse que cierto joven apático no estuviera.

No lo veía cerca…

— Erm… Haru…—ahora su sempai estaba parado frente a ella, una de sus manos se encontraba en su nuca, denotando algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Si?—Haru lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

— E-Eh… ahaha… bueno…—el pelinegro reía nerviosamente.

— ¿Hai?—la castaña lo miraba expectante con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

— Bueno… lo que quería decirte es que si… ¿Quisieras ir al Festival del cerezo conmigo?—lo soltó de un solo suspiro.

Haru lo miró sorprendida ¿Élla estaba invitando? ¿El chico más popular y amable del instituto? ¡Esa era una oportunidad única! De seguro sus fans la degollarían de la envidia… pero…— B-Bueno, yo…

_¡PLAF!_

— H-Haru…—Yamamoto cogió a la castaña antes de que ésta cayera al suelo, golpeándose más severamente…

Una pelota la había golpeado en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

El pelinegro observó a Haru… _auch_…—¡Colonnello-sensei! ¿Puedo llevar a la estudiante Miura a la enfermería?

— ¿Qué pasó? Kora—el rubio entrenador se acercó a los jóvenes.

— Bueno… una pelota de volley le golpeó la cabeza…—el beisbolista sonaba preocupado.

— Accidentes de ese tipo nunca faltan ¡Kora!, puedes llevártela…—Yamamoto iba a empezar a caminar hacia la enfermería, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— Yo la llevo…—unos ojos verdes observaron directamente al pelinegro.

Yamamoto entrecerró los ojos—Pero…

Colonnello, quien vio la escena, los quedó mirando un poco más, luego dejó escapar un denso suspiro_… um… los jóvenes de ahora_— ¿Tú lanzaste la pelota? ¡Kora!—el rubio se dirigió al peliverde.

— Nh…—musitó a manera de respuesta sin cambiar su inexpresable rostro.

— Entonces, tú la llevas a la enfermería ¡Kora!—sentenció el profesor de deportes.

Yamamoto abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero dejó de lado eso al ver que Fran retiraba a la castaña de sus brazos.

Fran se retiraba de las canchas con la castaña a sus espaldas.

…

— ¿Q-Qué…?—una joven castaña abría lentamente sus ojos chocolates, viendo primero borroso para luego acostumbrarse a la luz. Habían paredes blancas a su alrededor y… _¿Paredes blancas?... _se sentó lentamente en la camilla, en la cual había reposado… _La enfermería…—_ D-Duele la cabeza…—la castaña se tocó dicha zona— a-auh… ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo terminó Haru aquí?... Haru recuerda que Yamamoto-sempai…—se repente sus mejillas se encendieron de un leve sonrojo _¿Q-Qué haré?—_ H-Haru iba a… b-bueno… pero… pero… ¡Si! ¿U-Una pelota golpeó a Haru?—la muchacha pensó en voz alta.

— Lo siento.

Miura abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de otra presencia en el cuarto… ese insensible "Lo siento"…— ¡Tú!—exclamó dirigiéndose hacia _él._

Fran la observaba, sentado en una silla cerca de la camilla en la cual estaba sentada su compañera. Su expresión de rostro no denotaba culpa.

Entonces, él…— ¡¿POR QUÉ…? Ah…—Una punzada de dolor en su cabeza se hizo presente ante tanta agitación— D-Duele… ¿Eh?

— La enfermera no está ahora; dijo que te tomaras éstas cuando despertaras—el peliverde le extendía la mano mostrándole dos pastillas pequeñas y blancas.

Haru lo miró atentamente— G-Gracias—cogió las pastillas y, viendo que en la mesa metálica de a lado se encontraba un vaso con agua, se tomó una de las medicinas— Uagh… a Haru no le agradan las pastillas—Miura hizo una mueca de desagrado.

La castaña se volvió a recostar en la camilla— Fran-chan… ¿Qué materia toca ahora?

— Dibujo.

Miura brincó— ¡Hahi! ¡Es decir! ¡¿Haru se quedó dormida como dos horas? Wah…—se mareó con tanto griterío, se volvió a acostar en la camilla.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente.

— Y…—Haru miró a Fran, expectante— ¿Vas a ir al Festival?...—la pregunta salió inesperadamente de sus labios.

— Haru no sabe…—le respondió la morena sinceramente ¡Si ella se supone que iba todos los años con el peliverde! Pero… ya fue invitado y él había aceptado…

Miura frunció el seño… de alguna manera le molestaba, además _¡Se supone que como su amiga debería estar feliz por él!_

— ¿No te habían invitado?—preguntó nuevamente el peliverde tratando de analizar las expresiones de su compañera.

Haru tenía sus mejillas al rojo vivo y luego, con su dedo acusador, lo señalo— ¡E-ESO…!—_un momento…—_ ¡¿Cómo se enteró Fran-chan?

— No te importa…—_¡¿Qué?_ Miura murmuró un par de palabras indecentes con el seño fruncido. Fran le veía fijamente.

— ¿Fran-chan todavía va a ir al Festival con ella?—esa pregunta había salido de sus labios sin pensarlo.

— Nh…—el peliverde desvió su mirada de Haru.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho… _¿Qué es esto?_ Haru se paró de la camilla, empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

— Haru, la enfermera dijo que no podías ir a clases todavía…—avisó el ojiverde.

— Haru va al baño y si, Haru sí va a ir al Festival—se retiró completamente de la enfermería.

Fran tenía su mirada donde ella había salido.

…

— Haru-chan, te ves muy linda—una señora hacía los últimos arreglos al Kimono de tonalidades azules que llevaba puesto la castaña.

— ¡Gracias, mamá!—Miura se cogió un moño bajo con una bincha plateada adornada con flores turquesas.

— ¡Hija! ¡¿Estás segura de que con quien vas a salir es un buen chico?—entró a la sala un hombre mayor de cabellos negros.

— ¡H-Hai! Padre…—respondió Haru con seguridad en sus palabras.

— ¡Toma! Preparé tu bolso—dijo el hombre con autosuficiencia mientras se lo entregaba a su hija— ¿Por qué no vas con Fran? Ese joven de alguna manera me cae bien…

— Papá…—Haru le iba a dar una explicación hasta que cogió el bolso— ¡H-Hahi!—exclamó la castaña ¡El bolso pesaba demasiado! ¡¿Cómo era posible que un bolso tan pequeño pesara tanto?— ¿Q-Qué?—Miura abrió la pequeña cartera pare ver su contenido— U-Un… ¡¿Gas pimienta?—sacó una lata de colores negros y rojos, luego volvió a meter la mano— ¡¿Una navaja?—movió un botón del objeto plateado y, de uno de los extremos, salió una cuchilla— ¡Kyaa! ¡PADRE!—observó a su progenitor furiosa.

— Si quieres te puedo dar las esposas…

— ¡No! G-Gracias, pero me llevo otro bolso—dejó la cartera en la mesita de la sala.

— ¡Espera! ¡Aunque sea lleva el mismo bolso! ¡Tiene un chip de rastreo!—su padre salió corriendo detrás de su hija con el bolso azul marino en mano.

…

Al fin había salido de casa y es que su padre era muy sobre protector… al ser la única hija… todavía se acordaba del calvario que tuvo que pasar cuando quería salir con Fran-chan al templo…

Por un momento una ligera sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, pero tan pronto como había aparecido, se había esfumado… este año ya no iría con él…

Una castaña iba caminando por las calles bañadas del cielo nocturno, de repente en el oscuro pavimento se escucharon unos pasos lejanos, sus ojos chocolate llenos de curiosidad, se dirigieron donde provenía el sonido.

Ojos cafés y verdes se encontraron una vez más como si fuera menta y chocolate.

Fran llevaba puesto una camisera negra con un estampado blanco redondo con letras negras, una pantaloneta beige y converse rojos.

Los dos no decían nada.

— ¿Fran-chan va a ir al Festival?—preguntó nuevamente Haru mirándolo fijamente.

—Nh…—se limitó a responder nuevamente.

Otro silencio se hizo presente.

— Haru…—Fran la llamó en un susurro.

_Kee__p on going I keep on running I will not stop not now I will not end not now~_

— Moshi moshi…—el celular de la castaña había empezado a sonar.

— _¿Haru?—_una voz masculina se escuchó desde la otra línea.

— ¿Hai? ¿Yamamoto-sempai?

— _Yo ya estoy en el templo…—_avisó la voz perteneciente al chico que la había invitado.

— ¡Hahi! Ok, Yamamoto-sempai, Haru está saliendo para allá—después de un par de comentarios más, colgó— Fr…—su vista estaba donde se habían encontrado… él ya no estaba…

…

— H-Hahi… Yamamoto-sempai… H-Haru ya está aquí…—la castaña se dirigió al pelinegro que la estaba esperando frente al templo y lo saludó cortésmente.

— Bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer, Haru?—preguntó algo nervioso el beisbolista.

— Haru no sabe todavía, pero… vayamos a recorrer el lugar…

Alrededor del templo se encontraban largos caminos de tiendas con diferentes colores de luces que iluminaban el lugar alegremente.

— Wah, que linda rana desu~—comentó en un ligero susurro la castaña.

— Si quieres lo puedo ganar para ti—ofreció con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

— Ah, no es necesario…—Miura intentó negarse.

— Vamos—dijo el beisbolista, le cogió de la mano a la ojicafé y la llevó a la tienda— un juego, por favor—Yamamoto le entregó el dinero al encargado de la atracción y éste le entregó unos aros que tenía que lanzar para insertarlos en unos palitos. Yamamoto era muy hábil en todas las actividades que consistían en observación y coordinación… y esa no era la excepción.

— ¡Ah! ¡Gracias, Yamamoto-sempai!—Haru abrazaba cariñosamente la rana de felpa de mediano tamaño cuyas patas se podían abrochar para formar una pequeña maleta. La morena se la puso en la espalda, en forma de maleta, para que no estorbara al llevarlo por la feria— Ya, así no dará problemas…

Yamamoto la observaba curioso— Hahaha… no sabía que se podía hacer eso… y, Haru, dime Takeshi no más, no necesitas ser formal…

Haru lo miró a sus ojos dorados— ¿Takeshi-kun?—las mejillas de ambos se colorearon de un leve rosa… _si supieran que ella lo llamaba tan informalmente sus amigas la matarían…_

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago? Dicen que puedes ver tu futuro ahí…—dijo el pelinegro repentinamente empezando a caminar hacia esa dirección seguido de Haru.

Miura veía los puestos con diferentes atracciones, las personas con la vestimenta tradicional del país, de diferentes colores y diseños… todo era _perfecto, pero no como los años anteriores…_— ¿Hahi?—¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento?...

De repente, sus ojos se encontraron con unos cabellos verdes. _¿Qué…?_

La chica que le había estado pidiendo que saliera con él estaba caminando a lado de Fran, queriendo llevárselo a una tienda. Las mejillas de la muchacha estaban rojas denotando su felicidad, aunque de Fran, aparentemente, no se podía decir lo mismo, a pesar de que aún tenía esa misma mirada neutral, se sentía un aire pesado alrededor suyo…_ apatía fluyendo…_

Por alguna razón que no comprendía… Haru se sintió mal ¿_Enojada?_... volvía a estar confundida.

— ¡Llegamos!—dijo entusiasmado su acompañante beisbolista— cuando era pequeño, papá me llevaba todos los años aquí…—sus ojos dorados parecieron cobrar aún más vida.

— Yamamo… T-Takeshi-kun debió tener buenos recuerdos aquí…—comentó la castaña viendo el pequeño lago frente a ella.

Estaban parados en un pequeño muelle para poder estar más cerca del oscuro lago, el cual era rodeado por árboles y arbustos que le daban un aire místico y atrayente.

— Lo que tienes que hacer es juntar las manos, pensar en una oración y una vez que hayas despejado tu mente, miras el reflejo de la luna en el agua buscándole una forma, esa forma supuestamente te indica tu futuro…

— ¡Suena divertido! Desu~

Los dos se dispusieron a orar en sus mentes, despejándola, con sus manos juntas en el pecho.

Haru, al terminar, abrió los ojos y los dirigió a la superficie del lago.

Entonces, un viento frío empezó a mover los árboles y arbustos, la figura de la luna sobre el lago empezó a distorsionarse…

_Un ojo sereno con una marca de un triángulo invertido en su parte inferior._

Haru hipó del susto, ¿Eso no era lo que creía que era? Miró sorprendida a Yamamoto y éste seguía orando, con los ojos cerrados, como si nunca hubiera escuchado ruido alguno. La castaña volvió a mirar el _espejo de agua_… El reflejo de la luna permanecía nítida, como si nunca hubiera cambiado de forma.

_E-Eso…_

"_¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago? Dicen que puedes ver tu futuro ahí…"_

_¿Futuro?_

— Haru…—llamó por tercera vez a la morena, volviéndola a la realidad— ¿Qué tal?—preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

Haru tardó en contestar— H-Haru vio…

— ¡Espera!—la interrumpió el beisbolista— No puedes decirle a nadie… sino no se cumplirá—el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo. La muchacha lo miró confundida.

— Takeshi-kun…—Haru lo llamó suavemente mientras desviaba la mirada— yo…—cerró sus ojos con fuerza… queriendo sacar algo de adentro, pero sin saber que era…

El pelinegro la miró comprensivamente, puso su mano en el delgado hombro de su amiga y le sonrió— Haru… si no quieres estar conmigo… está bien, puedes ir…—le dijo suavemente dando a conocer nuevamente su personalidad amable.

La castaña abrió los ojos en sorpresa…_ ¿Era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar para darse cuenta?..._ él lo sabía, Chrome-chan lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía y ella era la última en darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos…_ sí que soy distraída desu~_ pensó para sí misma— Takeshi-kun…—volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez mirándolo directamente a sus ojos dorados, ya no denotando inseguridad en su sentir— Gracias…—le dijo devolviéndole la cálida sonrisa. Retiró la mano del joven de su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la feria.

— ¡Espera!—el pelinegro caminó rápidamente hacia ella hasta cogerla del brazo para que se detuviera— ¿Vas a ir donde _él?_

Definitivamente, _él lo sabía…_ Las mejillas de la castaña tomaron color— H-Hai…—admitió desviando la mirada.

— Ya veo—Yamamoto le soltó el brazo y, aprovechando que ella no lo estaba mirando, dejó que sus ojos expresaran tristeza… y, forzándose a sonreír, le pidió un favor— Haru… pue… ¿Puedo abrazarte?—sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas… _si la chica de la cual se enamoró no puede ser de él, por lo menos que le permita estar entre sus brazos un momento…_

— ¿Hahi?—la castaña, por un momento, se olvidó de los sentimientos del moreno— H-Hai—accedió, tal vez así podría devolverle el favor de haberle aclarado sus sentimientos.

El beisbolista se acercó un poco más a ella y la rodeó con sus largos brazos.

— Gracias—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

…

Bien, ahora solo faltaba buscarlo.

Una muchacha vestida con un kimono de tonalidades azules corría rápidamente mientras esquivaba a las personas que se interponían en su "camino".

De repente detuvo su paso.

_¿Qué pasaría si ella estaba ahí? ¿Y si ellos estaban disfrutando de la feria? ¿Habrían iniciado una "vida amorosa"?_

— ¡H-Hahi! ¡E-Esto no puede estarle pasando a Haru!—no pudo evitar exclamar a mitad de sus cavilaciones, ganándose una que otra mirada llena de extrañeza. Iba a desistir de su "búsqueda" hasta que alcanzó a divisar nuevamente esos cabellos verdes _¡Fran-chan!_ Miró alrededor de él para ver a su acompañante, pero no la encontraba… _¿Hahi? ¿No está?... _tal vez había ido a comprar algo o se había encontrado con algún pariente…

_¡Haru! ¡Deja de divagar! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!_

La castaña empezó a acercarse al chico de zapatos rojos, pero este empezó a caminar con un helado en la mano.

— ¡Fran-chan!—lo llamó, corriendo entre la gente, tratando de no perderlo de vista ¿Por qué no se detenía?— ¡Fran-chan!—volvió a exclamar después de un rato saliendo de la multitud. Por un momento pareció perderlo, pero lo vio caminando por un pequeño puente que se extendía transversalmente sobre un río— Fran-chan…—su voz salió con menos fuerza, jadeando… después de todo, había corrido por media feria…

El peliverde parecía no escucharla, puesto que aún no se detenía.

Ya enojada se acercó al joven— ¡Fran!—le gritó tratando de que él se diera la vuelta y la mirara.

El joven se detuvo en seco. Lo había llamado sin sufijos ni apodos, solo su nombre… se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Haru se sonrojó. Nunca lo había llamado así y, con esa mirada tan fija que él le estaba "brindando", la ponía nerviosa, pero aún así, decidió hablar— F-Fran-chan… y-yo me di cuenta de a-algo… y Haru quiere decírtelo…

El peliverde frunció ligeramente las cejas, por milímetros. La morena se dio cuenta, no por nada era su amiga desde hace 4 años…

_¿Eh?_

Decidió no hacer caso a esa expresión— Y-Yo… mmh ¿Fhafhi?

El joven apático había metido su helado sabor a chicle en la boca de la castaña, interrumpiéndola. El peliverde nuevamente se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

La castaña, confundida, sacó el helado de su boca _¿Q-Qué pasa?—_ ¡E-Espera! ¡Espera!—la ojicafé lo alcanzó a coger de la camiseta negra, interrumpiendo su caminar— Fran-chan… ¿Por qué te vas?—le preguntó expresándole su confusión.

— Haru… eso no te importa, además ¿No deberías estar con ese "sempai"?—al fin le escuchó hablar, pero no la miraba, aún le estaba dando la espalda… su voz sonaba algo _¿Fastidiada?..._

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? Haru no entiende…—le aclaró preocupada— n-necesito que Fran-chan mire a Haru…—le pidió aún sosteniendo su camiseta en sus manos.

El peliverde seguía inmóvil.

La castaña, frustrada, se paró enfrente de él para que le mirara, pero éste desvió su mirada, como si el río fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo en ese momento.

_¿Qué pasa?_ Se volvió a preguntar internamente… no tenía tiempo para eso ahora…

Alzó sus manos hasta sostener el rostro pálido del peliverde, él no tuvo más opción que mirarla algo sorprendido por el tacto de la castaña.

Una vez que hubo captado la atención del italiano, ya no hubo marcha atrás— ¡T-Tú me gustas!—semiexclamó cerrando sus ojos… verdaderamente, no podría saber qué respuesta le daría… ya le había visto rechazar a muchas chicas y no era nada gentil… ¿Qué tal si él no gustaba de ella? Si no era correspondida… ¿La rechazaría igual que a las otras? ¿Y si se arruinaba su amistad por su confesión? Que boba había sido… tal vez hubiera sido mejor si se guardaba sus sentimientos…

El peliverde estaba sorprendido, sus cejas levantadas lo demostraban… ¿Ella se le había "declarado"? (como muchos lo dicen)… no, eso no podía ser cierto, por más que quisiera creer, ella no le podía decir eso… si la había visto abrazándose a ese tal "sempai"… su "cita" lo había llevado hasta ahí, mostrándole la escena, se le había revuelto el estómago y se había sentido enojado… frunció apenas sus cejas y había dejado a esa chica sola, abandonándola…

Bajó las manos de la castaña de su rostro— Mentirosa…—le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, fastidiado…

La muchacha sintió una opresión en su pecho… _esa mirada ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?_ Frunció el seño— ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Haru?... Es verdad que Fran-ch… no, que Fran me gusta y que Haru no se… había… dado c-cuenta… antes…—sus voz se estaba cortando, en su garganta se había formado un nudo que evitaba que las palabras salieran, así como por momentos no podía respirar, sus ojos empezaban a picarle… la mirada cruda que le había dado y su duda le dolieron y ya sentía que no podía discutir con él… iba a llorar… ¿Esa era su forma de rechazarla? ¿Había sido más cruel con ella que con las demás al haberle negado sus propios sentimientos? _Vaya…_— q-que tonta q-que es H-Haru…—su voz salía casi en un susurro— _te amo desu~…_

La morena ya estaba a punto de retirarse, no quería que Fran la viera llorar, para luego pensar en lo probablemente patética que era… pero su caminata se vio interrumpida por una mano que agarró su brazo. Haru se volteó sorprendida.

Después de su acusación vio como fruncía el seño y empezaba a reclamarle, lo volvió a llamar Fran sin sufijos y su voz empezaba a entrecortarse, cerró sus ojos chocolate con fuerza, se recriminó y dijo que lo amaba… cada uno de los gestos y palabras de la castaña lo hicieron sentir diferente, en su corazón frío volvió a sentir calor… le había creído, pero su boca se abrió sola al recordarla en los brazos de él…_ así que a eso llamaban celos…_ pensó, pero sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que se estaba yendo… _otra persona importante que perdía por su personalidad apática_… sí, ella era importante y lo había sabido hace mucho puesto que ya se había dado cuenta de ciertos sentimientos "extraños" al permitirse conocerla… con cada paso que daba alejándose de él le hacía sentir más culpable y vacío… ¿Enserio se iba? ¿No había dicho que lo amaba? Y si era así ¿Por qué no se quedaba con él a reclamarle por sus palabras? _Después de todo… él también quería estar con ella…_ En un impulso agarró su brazo… _no quería que se vaya… _vio esos ojos chocolate brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas abrirse en sorpresa… _él no era bueno con las palabras…_

Vio el rostro del peliverde acercarse hasta rozar sus pálidos labios con los suyos… una corriente eléctrica pasó por su columna vertebral… la había tomado por sorpresa… _¿Él la estaba besando?..._ sus labios eran un poco fríos, pero aún podía percibir algo de calidez en ellos… sus ojos marrones que hace pocos segundos habían permanecido abiertos por la sorpresa ahora se cerraban lentamente, disfrutando un poco más del roce que él había iniciado.

Sabía que no era bueno con las palabras con las palabras y al tratar de hablar con ella sentía que solo empeoraría las cosas… no se veía nada heroico perder a la mujer que querías… y, en un impulso, le había robado un beso, un roce, sus labios fríos chocaron con los cálidos de ella… tratando de transmitirle su aún "extraño" sentir, según él…

Se separaron, aún estando sus rostros cercanos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos… Haru estaba muy nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban calientes, pero aún así le sostenía la mirada para encontrar la respuesta en esos ojos verdes a tantas interrogantes que empezaban a surgir en su cabeza… en cambio Fran aún tenía su rostro indiferente, pero ya no con ese aire apático… sus ojos mostraban un brillo inexplicable…

El joven se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la feria, aún sosteniendo del brazo a la castaña… una vez que ella no le veía el rostro por ir detrás de él, siguiéndolo, se permitió llevar sus mejillas rosadas, algo acongojado por lo que acababa de hacer y, aunque no lo admitiera, lo que acababa de _disfrutar_…— Vamos…—pronunció el peliverde con sus habitual voz.

— ¿Hahi?—fue lo único que salió de sus labios… _¿Él la estaba correspondiendo?_... bueno, sabía que de él no podría esperar palabras de amor o de cariño… estamos hablando del apático italiano de lengua afilada… pero ¿Esa era su forma de decirle que él la quería? Superficialmente se sentía algo ¿desilusionada?, pero en el fondo sabía que con ese beso ya le había demostrado mucho y estaba más que satisfecha con eso pero…

— Fran…—lo llamó.

— ¿Nh?—giró su rostro para verla.

Haru se agarró de los hombros del italiano y moviendo su cabeza lo besó. Un beso torpe y fugaz, pero a fin de cuentas, era un beso.

El peliverde, de la sorpresa, había desarmado sus emociones y de sus rostro apareció un leve tono rosa pálido, rápidamente volvió a girar su cabeza— ¿Qué haces?—interrogó tratando de volver a su apariencia de aire indiferente.

No, corrección, no estaba satisfecha…

— Fran, dile a Haru que la quieres…—le dijo.

El peliverde siguió caminando hacia la feria.

La castaña, rodeando sus brazos en el varonil cuello, se arrimó a la espalda de Fran— Dile a Haru que la quieres—repitió.

— No—respondió el otro caminando hacia el puesto de helados… había perdido el suyo…

— ¡¿Hahi? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Dilo por lo menos una vez! ¡Fran es malo~!—comenzó a reclamar la castaña aún en su posición, caminando torpemente, casi arrastrando los pies…

Definitivamente su apatía era un obstáculo… pero digamos que es parte de su encanto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

Ufff! ¡AL FIN LO ACABÉ! No sabía que ringtong debía ponerle al celular de Haru pero ese era el único que pasaba por mi cabeza… aparte de que lo estaba escuchando… ¡ah! Espero que la actitud de Fran en este fanfic este bien, temo que le ocurra un ¿OCC? No se como se dice!... este fanfic lo había terminado antes, pero últimamente no he estado mucho tiempo en la compu… y eh… bueh, al fin y al cabo, lo terminé… espero que les haya gustado, pero escribí esto mientras actualizo el resto… tengo algunas sorpresas para mi otro fanfic! Muajajajaja! Gracias por su apoyo! Realmente me animan muuuucho... nos leemos luego!

Hey! Marbel! Mas te vale escribir un fanfic! Si no… ya verás! Ah! Y procura llamarme cuando esté despierta… por que la verdad es que acabo de descubrir que soy media sonámbula, por ende, no me acuerdo ni **** de lo que hago… estoy peor que borracha! O_Ou TE LOVEO!

Stephanie! Ya súbelo! ;P gracias por ser mi crítica! Ni yo sé como entiendes mi letra xDD

Mariia! LUV YA! Espero que te haya gustado! De verdad que me caes bien! n_n

MAFEEEEEERR! DING DANG DONG DONG DENG DENG DONG DONG DING DANG~! Hahahaha RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS ROCKS! Hahahah sabes que me gasté todas mis canciones del cel en escribir esto? xDD espero que te animes tu también a escribir ;P se te quiere!

Mabe~ se que en las vacaciones no nos podremos ver mucho, de verdad tenemos que planear algo… todavía falta la camiseta de SQUALO! xDD gracias por animarme a subir mis fanfics, sino nunca lo hubiera hecho! TQM!

Gracias por su apoyo! Nos leemos luego!

Reviews? OwO


End file.
